


the lighthouse (you can rely on)

by marksparkly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 7dream, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I love him, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Phone Calls & Telephones, donghyuck is in this just real quick, jisung is such a cry baby, make nct dream a fix unit sm ur coward, marksung, not angst, post dream concert, really soft, soft, the dream concert, the marksung content we need, they miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksparkly/pseuds/marksparkly
Summary: The wind and the soft rain was knocking at Jisung’s window, turning the mood even sadder than it was before it started raining. The boy was curled up in his bed, wrapped in a white blanket with his most comfortable clothes on and the smell of his favorite soup on his post-bath body. But that uncomfortable feeling was back on his chest, making the boy yelp in pain and in sadness.Oh, how he misses his Mark hyung.
Relationships: Mark Lee & Park Jisung (NCT), Mark Lee/Park Jisung (NCT), Park Jisung/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	the lighthouse (you can rely on)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a line from dear dream's lyrics because i cant move on, apparently.
> 
> Saw Jisungie kneeling and crying his eyes out after Hyuck said he misses Mark at the end of dream's concert and i knew what i had to do, so please enjoy this!
> 
> Also, english isn't my first language so... sorry for any mistakes and it's also not beta'd so lmao :}

The wind and the soft rain was knocking at Jisung’s window, turning the mood even sadder than it was before it started raining. The boy was curled up in his bed, wrapped in a white blanket with his most comfortable clothes on and the smell of his favorite soup on his post-bath body. But that uncomfortable feeling was back on his chest, making the boy yelp in pain and in sadness.

_ Oh, how he misses his Mark hyung, _

The dim yellow light of his lamper was providing the low illumination he needed at the moment and it felt nice. As nice as it could be, at least. He sighed as his phone continued to rang from his bedside table, he absolutely knew who was it, but he prefered to ignore instead. The early events continued to pass trough his head, remembering him of all the pain he felt at that moment and also the upcoming pain he knows will arrive, sooner or later, and also making his head and eyes hurts. But not more than the pain he’s feeling in his chest. 

There was a light knock on his door, followed by a softly “Jisung-ah?”, which he recognizes that comes from Donghyuck’s voice. Jisung didn’t bother to answer, knowing his hyung well enough that he’d enter the room anyway. So, he kept quiet, as the door was opened revealing a mess hair with dark clothes too big to be his. 

“Are you asleep?” Donghyuck half whispered to the boy.

“Mhm.” Jisung answererd back.

“Good. Answer your phone, it’s pissing me off.”

“Wait. Are you hearing it from the living room?”

“No, but I’m receiving a bunch of text from the caller. Like i said, it’s pissing me off. So please, could you answer your phone? I don’t understand why you’re avoiding him.” His hyung sat down at the end of the bed, looking for his calve to deliver a quick massage.

“I’m not.” Jisung blinked at him.

“Please, Jisung. Do you think i’m stupid? You’re obviously avoiding him. I don’t know why, and he probably doesn’t to. And he’ll start to think that you’re mad at him. You don’t want that to happen, right?” Jisung pouted saying a softly  _ no. _

“Then answer him and don’t make me wake up Chenle to talk to you. Listen to me this once.”

“Okay.” The younger sighed.

“Call me if you need anything. It’ll be alright and remember that i’m always just one step away and always ready for you.” Donghyuck said softly, kissing the  _ maknae _ ’s forehead.

“Thanks, hyung.” When the door closed, Jisung was left alone again, deep in his thoughts until his phone started to ring again. 

He took it in his hands and faced the screen, where had the caller’s name printed on.

_ Mark hyung. _

And a lion with a soft heart that Jisung liked. He got too deep looking at the screen that he almost forgot to accept the call, and once he did, the phone flew to his ear, but all Jisung could hear was his own increased heartbeat trying to fly out of his chest.

_ Please, calm down.  _ He thought. Touching his heart with his fingers and breathing heavily.

“Jisung-ah?” And here comes Mark Lee’s rusky voice.

Mark Lee’s rusky voice that Jisung grew up to and absolutely adores. 

“Hey, are you there?” Mark sighed. This would be eharder than he expected.

“Sungie. Please, talk to me. And breath. You’re breathing too heavy. It’s just me, please…”

“Hi...” Jisung finally answered back, but he was afraid that Mark didn’t hear him because he spoke so low that was difficult even for his own ears to hear. But apparently Mark heard it too.

“Hi... What took you so long to accept my call?”

“I… I think i was embarrassed.” Jisung said, sniffing slightly and hugging the blanket even harder on his body.

“Oh no. Why would you be embarrassed, Jisungie?” Mark’s voice was so soft and so full of love that Jisung started to cry again. And he hated it. He hated crying but he couldn’t stop himself from doing so.

“B-Because… I knew… I knew you’d talk about today… and… I know i cried really badly. I don’t know what happened. I just…” Mark interrupted the younger when he saw Jisung wouldn’t stop crying.

“Baby. It’s okay to cry, there’s nothing to be ashamed off. But for now... stop crying. And breath, okay? I’m here.” Mark sing-song to him.

Jisung took a moment to recollect himself, fixing himself on his bed and wiping his tears off his eyes and his cheeks, and also wiping his nose. And then he took a deep breath.

“I think… I just got overwhelmed. With everything. Donghyuck hyung was saying beautiful things and then he said he missed you the most today of all days, and i just… broke down. Because i feel the same. I miss you so much, hyung.” Jisung sniffed. 

“I know. I miss you too, Jisung. I miss you so much. And i am so, so sorry that i couldn’t be there for the concert. I wish i could have. I know you guys have been through a lot lately, working hard and stuff. And i just… couldn’t be there to support you all and i hate myself for it.” The pain was evidently in Mark’s voice and Jisung hated it, especially because he couldn’t see the boy and provides him the hug he deserves. 

“Stop this, hyung. Don’t say that, you supported us the way you could. You had to get on tour. It’s okay. Don’t hate yourself for that, it hurts me.” 

“Okay. Don’t be hurt because of me.” 

“I wish i could see you...” The younger confessed.

“Baby… I wish i could see you too.” Mark whispered back, after continuing his speak, “Tell me how you are right now.”.

“I’m fine.”

“No silly. Where you are and what you’re wearing. I want to picture you and your face.” Mark laughed and  _ oh boy,  _ if Jisung doesn’t love that sound…that may be his favorite sound ever. Or maybe he’s just whipped.  _ Both is valid.  _

“Hm… I’m alone at my bed. The boys are in the living room, i guess. I’m curled with my favorite blankets, and i have black pants, and...” Jisung stopped middle sentence before everything clicked and made sense to him, and then he continued, “your Vancouver t-shirt. Hyuck hyung told you that, right?” He scoffed, suddenly feeling super embarrassed. His cheeks were probably a shade of pink right now. 

“He sent me a photo after you left the bathroom. It looked so cute on you. Can you send me a picture of you with her later? Preferably with your pretty sleepy face on it.” Mark chuckled softly earning a soft groan from the younger boy.

“Oh my God, hyung. Stop it. I’m getting embarrassed.” Jisung’s cheeks must be burning in red since he’s being teased. Mark loves it.

“I’m just telling the truth, Park Jisung.” And then the line went silent again, just their breaths being heard.

“Where are you right now?” The younger asked.

“Washington DC. We’re heading to New York later. It’s our last stop, you know?!”

“Mhm... I know. I’m tracking you.”

“Oh yeah?” Mark chuckled playfully, shifting on his hotel’s bed and taking a deep breath.

“Yes. You’re great, hyung. I saw a few videos and… you’re really something else.”

“Thank you. I’m trying to do my best and enjoying this as much as i can. It feels nice to have Ten hyung close again.” Jisung played with the hem of his (Mark’s) shirt, while he listened to Mark talking about how nice felt to be overseas with the group, but how much he already misses Korea and his members. 

Jisung could hear Mark talking for hours, actually, he didn’t mind even if both of them just stared at each other all day, as long as he has Mark by his side, he has everything. All the support from the world, and also all the love. Being away from Mark since his graduation hurts like hell, they almost don’t have time to see each other, since Mark is always travelling and working. 

“Jisung. Are you with me?” The elder’s voice startled him from his own thoughts, thankfully.

“Yes…” His voice broke a little at the end, and he sniffled just as Mark sighed.

“I saw most of the videos from today's concert. You did so well, Jisung. You never fail to amaze me. The way you dance, you sing, the way you care for your members and your fans. The way you care about me even when i'm far away. You have so much to yet conquist. You're gonna be big, Park Jisung, hear what i'm saying. And i'm so, so proud of you. I cannot be prouder." Obviously, Jisung couldn't control his tears before they fell down his cheeks, and he sobbed.

"God. Hyung, I-... This is so important to me, and i'm so glad i didn't disappointed you."

"You would never, Jisungie. All you do is make everyone proud. You’re a big boy now, and i’m so lucky i could see you growing up." Mark’s voice was full of love and the younger could see himself melt at his words. Mark never fails to make him feel this way. 

"And i'm so lucky i could have you looking after me all this time. God, hyung. I love you so much." Jisung breathed out, not realizing what he just said. 

"Jisung," Mark's voice was just so close to the speaker, so close to his ear that me almost felt like he was right there... whispering in his ear, and that send tons of shivers down his body and the younger slighthy shook.

"Say that again."

“I love you, Mark hyung.” Jisung softly whispered, his body feeling way too hot right now.

“God. I love you so much too, Jisung-ah, i wish i could hug you so tight and smooch you all over." Jisung chuckled at that.

"I would like it very much."

"Soon baby."

"Promise?"

"I promise. When i arrive, i'm going to your dorm and we're gonna cuddle and sleep and then we can do everything you want after i rest a bit." Jisung's stomach immediately got filled with crazy butterflies, flying everywhere and making him giggle and feel warm like the silly teenager he is. 

"I think i'll be fine with you by my side."

"That's whipped culture, my dude." Jisung rolled his eyes so hard it almost got stuck on his head.

"Don't ever call me your dude again. We kiss, hyung."

"Sorry baby." Mark laughed hard at that and then he yawned. 

"Hey you should rest, you have a big day ahead of you."

"But i want to talk to you." Jisung could see Mark's pout from the phone.

"Maybe we can sleep on call? What do you think about that?"

"Mhm... fine. I'll dream about you in my arms." Mark voiced his thoughts and the younger blushed for one more time that night.

"Then i'm going to be jealous of the your dreams' Jisung."

"You don't have to. We're gonna be together soon." 

"Yeah..." Jisung closed his eyes, tasting the promise on his tongue.

"Hey baby..." 

"Yes?"

"You're the only Jisung i want and need. I love you."  _ Oh the butterflies…  _ They’re here again providing even more warmth to Jisung’s already hot body. 

“Good night, hyung. I love you too.”

Mark didn't take so long to fall asleep since he was really tired from the tour, and Jisung stayed awake, listen to the elder's soft breaths, and the little sounds he made during his sleep. He wish he could see the sleeping boy right now and wrap his arms around his tiny waist while he plent a soft kiss behind his ear, just in the spot Mark likes.

_ Soon _ . He thinks.

And that's enough to make the younger sleep peacefully to a promise of his well deserved and missed kisses from the boy he loves. 

**Author's Note:**

> @ SM MAKE NCT DREAM A FIX UNIT YOUR COWARD!!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little trip! Comments and kudos are also appreciated. Lots of love! :}


End file.
